So Long
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Cute little Carlos and Logan tight bromantic ball of cuteness and fluff and fun... Admittedly a song fic to that CUTE ending song for Winnie The Pooh called So Long by Zooey Deschanel  which I don't own .  Definitely sweet enough to rot your teeth!


**Okay, I watched the Winnie The Pooh movie, and... this had to happen, okay? Like... It HAD to. It's all I've been thinking about all day.**

**By the way, if you haven't seen it yet, get off your butt, stop reading this, and go. Like, seriously, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole entire life, and I just watched Big Time Single. I hope you're getting the importance of this.**

**Um... I wrote this as a friendship, but in the words of some clever person out there: wear whatever kind of goggles you like.**

_It's not complicated, or very hard to grasp._

A bright smile lit up Logan's face, as he spotted Carlos getting out of the pool walking over to his chair. Words couldn't describe how bored he had previously been. Despite having dreamed of being a doctor ever since he could remember, the medical dictionaries he had lining his room were probably the dullest form of entertainment ever conceived and generally left his big brain fried to a crisp. Logan was pretty sure if he were to read one more sentence, his eyes would roll out of his skull just to save his cranium from going nuclear. Seriously, who needs to use the word "pandiculation" instead of "yawning" anyway? Needless to say, Logan was ecstatic that Carlos was there to relieve him from the monotony of the tiny text.

_But every time I see you, I laugh._

Carlos, being Carlos, got excited when Logan met his eyes and rushed at him, not really looking where he was going. His feet seemed to have their own mind as he ran over, letting him slip on a puddle, probably from his latest cannon ball, and end up flat on his back. His helmet landed first with a satisfying crack as it hit the pavement. Logan belted out a laugh, as he hurried over to Carlos's side, giggling. He grabbed the Latino's awaiting hand and helped him up. "You okay?" he asked, trying to hide his amusement and failing miserably. Carlos just laughed back, smile never having left his face.

_I won't get too sappy, I've had no epiphany_

"Duh! That's why I wear the helmet!" he answered, popping up and enveloping Logan in a massive "I'm happy to see you" hug. Logan grinned into his shoulder, and they broke apart, automatically and absentmindedly heading towards smoothies, pink ones of course. After all, who likes to get them icky and blue? Other than James, of course, but he doesn't really count, considering he also likes to wear hive-inducing Cuda products. Logan payed, and generously tipped, the cashier guy as Carlos shamelessly flirted with the blender girl. He got the pull back and frowned, blaming it on his girly smoothie.

_I just enjoy your company_

Logan rolled his eyes happily and led the craziest quarter of Big Time Rush away from the scene before he embarrassed himself. The two sipped away and silently decided to head up to 2J, Logan tucking his evil book under his arm. That was the best part about being such close friends, not having to speak to have a conversation. He snickered as Carlos practically mowed down a Jennifer so he could be the one to press the elevator button. Classic Carlos. Logan unquestioningly bounced beside him in anticipation, impatience, excitement, or... whatever Carlos was bouncing because of as he waited for the doors to open.

_You test my nerves, it makes me stronger_

Finally, not without a little ding, they slid away, and Carlos leapt inside, closing the door before the Jennifers could come in and crowd up the tight space. Logan barely made it onto the elevator before the doors snapped shut. Carlos whooped in pride, fist pumping the sky and simultaneously dumping his entire smoothie on Logan's head. He groaned and wiped it from his eyes, unable to see in a total deja vous moment. He started grumbling when he realized it was all over his medical journal. Meanwhile, Carlos was freaking out. "Oh crud, Logan! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Gah, look! It's all over your book! Here, I'll just go get you another one. The book store on the corner, right?" he asked, moving for the button panel.

_So can you bother me a little bit longer?_

Logan reached out and snagged his wrist, stopping him before he could hit anything. "Dude, it's okay," he lied, trying not to clench his jaw too much. Sure, that accursed book was the bane of his existence, but he _really _wanted to be a doctor! The evil thing had meant a lot to him, but, hey, what are you gonna do? If he was still feeling down about it later, he'd go out an buy himself a hoagie. "Maybe we'll get some sandwiches later..." he mused, and Carlos elbowed him in the side, knowing full well that meant Logan was upset. He'd never forget that one time when both Kendall and James ended up bleeding on the ice after a really rough hockey game, and instead of chasing the ambulance to the hospital to sit in the waiting room for a good couple hours, Logan stopped them at a subway, claiming he was craving turkey. It was just one of those "Logan" things. Carlos felt bad, but he knew Logan wasn't mad at him.

_I hate to say goodbye, goodbye, and I_

"Kay, go take a shower, you're sticky," Carlos told him, pushing him out into the hallway and off to the apartment. Logan nodded and grabbed his towel, pausing to look back at his friend before heading in. He gave Carlos a questioning glance, which the Latino immediately deciphered and gave him a reassuring look back. Logan smiled to himself, glad to know that he'd still be there when got out. Logan was introverted, but he also wasn't very big on being alone in an empty apartment.

_Hate to see the end, the end_

Pink gunk swirled down the drain until it was replaced by suds. Logan had never really liked being home by himself. He was like a puppy in that way, certain that no one would come back. Logan had been neglected when he was young, and when he was around six, he was straight up abandoned before being adopted and shipped off to Minnesota to become a Mitchell. Needless to say, he wasn't good with being by himself, and even though Carlos had told him he wasn't going anywhere, his heart was still beating a bit too fast for his liking. The steady spray of water made it impossible to hear the opening or closing of a door. Soon, his panic got the better of him and he dashed out, jumped into his clothes, and burst out the door. "Carlos!" he yelped.

_Cause it's been so long since I've made a friend like you!_

The shorter teen was sitting on the couch, and Logan practically tackled him in a hug. He was sort of worked up, but Carlos just laughed, this being a daily experience and reminded him, "Dude, no worries, I wasn't going anywhere." Logan nodded and pulled away, grabbing a X-box controller and putting his game face on. He arched his eyebrows in a baiting way and Carlos just smirked. "You're going down!" he yelped and jammed in one of his many violent video games, getting comfy for a decent two hours of Logan pwning. He could have gone on for at least six more, but Mama Knight demanded they start working on their homework at five p.m. sharp, even on Fridays like this one. He grumbled when Logan grabbed his ear and dragged him to the table fifteen minutes early like always.

_I could dot the 'i's, and you could cross the 't's_

Logan scribbled down the answers to his math homework with ease, not truly needing to write out the equations but doing so for his math teacher's sake. Carlos sat across the table from him, Kendall and James having staggered in _just_ as the clock struck five, earning a glare from the lady of the house. The were sprawled out on the floor, having found room there, by their feet. Katie was off in her own little world, probably sitting at the desk in her room. She never did homework with them, claiming they were too distracting. Carlos questioned her about it when she was packing up her school things the fateful day she ditched him, and she rolled her eyes as he continued to throw popcorn seeds at her head like he had been for the past half hour. Speaking of the Latino, Logan looked up to see him biting his lip and struggling with his book report.

_Cause letters alone are lonely_

Logan seat hopped next to him and leaned over his shoulder, reading what he had so far. He winced behind him and edited as he worked his way through. He couldn't notice the forlorn expression on his friend's face as he corrected spelling mistakes with punctuation marks he'd never even _seen_ before. Logan subconsciously ruffled his hair in reassurance, confident he'd get it eventually. His heart warmed itself without him even thinking as Carlos flashed him a megawatt smile. He finished up and kneed him under the table, telling him he was doing fine. Logan reoriented himself so he was sitting at the end of the table next to Carlos, versus across from him where he couldn't help.

_I could be the blossom, and you could be the bee_

"Hey, Logie," Carlos spoke up, holding his paper out toward him, "Can you read over this and see if it's good?" he asked with a pout. Logan nodded.

_And then I could call you "honey"_

"Sure, honey," he responded before he could catch himself. Logan blushed at the sudden term of endearment, but Carlos didn't seem phased, so he cleared his throat and read his lastest sentence in his head. _'Crazy old hermit Boo Radly raped Jem in his sleep by touching his face all over because Scout gave him the okay cause she was mad about him not helping her find her dress and letting her walk home wrapped in ham half naked.' _Logan wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the way Carlos just reinvented one of the most touching moments in one of the greatest novels of all time. He looked at his friend incredulously. "What book were you reading?" he questioned, flustered.

_You test my nerves, it makes me stronger_

"The same one as you! That creepy ghost guy was being all weird and touching Jem in his sleep! What pedophile touches kids?" he yelped, clearly disturbed. At first, Logan wondered what Carlos thought the word "pedophile" meant, but then everything he had just read and heard processed in his brain. He rubbed his temples in frustration, then grabbed his pencil and erased the entire sentence. Carlos bristled at the sight and snatched his paper away. "Fine, if you don't like it, then I'll just get James or Kendall to look over my report!" he spat, the other two boys in question looking up from their spots on the floor at the sound of their names. Carlos's chair screeched on the hardwood as he pulled out to go sit somewhere else.

_So can you bother me a little bit longer?_

"No, wait," Logan stopped him, putting a hand on his leg to keep him seated. "I just think we need to reread that chapter again together, okay? There might have been a misunderstanding when you were reading," he told him, biting his lip, but relaxing when Carlos scooted his chair back in towards the table. "Where did things get confusing?" he asked, opening up to the table of contents. Carlos sheepishly pointed to the sixth chapter, and Logan sighed, but it wasn't long before a grin pulled on his face. It's not like he wanted to stop hanging out with Carlos any time soon anyway.

_Some like to be alone, independent, and on their own_

Dinner came and went, and the clock was now rolling towards nine p.m.. The two had found a spot on the orange couch, and Logan was reading aloud, Carlos tucked close to his side as to read over his shoulder as he went along. James chuckled as he walked through the kitchen for a slice of pie. "I don't know how you guys can stand being together so much," he said, interrupting the story, "All I know, is that James Diamond, no matter how much he loves you guys, requires a little "me" time every day." And with that, he went off to their bedroom for just that, happy that Kendall was out with the new girl from 4R. Carlos and Logan almost started rolling on the floor in laughter when they heard, knowing just how big and scary her dad was after visiting there on their quest for Red Shirt Girl. They had wished him luck, but they didn't say why, as he left the apartment.

_All alone, I guess they're free, but not me!_

As James left the room, Logan wrapped and arm around the shorter boy, pulling him a bit closer than necessary. Sure, Logan didn't get to do everything he wanted to with Carlos stuck to his hip every day, but it was worth it. Cause the number _one_ thing Logan wanted was to never be lonely again. Maybe James didn't get it, and that was okay. So long as he had a good friend near, that was all he needed. Soon, they were all caught up with a whole weekend to finish the summary for Mrs. Collins. They picked themselves off the couch and staggered off to bed.

_I hate to say goodbye, goodbye, and I_

Logan's head hit the pillow, and snores from his slumbering roommates filled the air. He could just see Kendall's black eye from Mr. 4R with the blond's head sticking out of his top bunk. Carlos lay across from him on the bottom, and, like always, he shifted nervously before he went to sleep. What if when he closed his eyes, they all packed up and left? Without a note? And didn't come back? And he had to go live with people he never met? In another state? All alone again... he shook himself out of it, but the nervousness still stayed.

_Hate to see the end, the end, the end_

Carlos was a people person. He made friends so easy, and he was great with new residents. Logan couldn't help but feel like it wouldn't be long until Carlos left him like everyone else. He felt his stomach churn at the idea. Logan's thought's went downhill as he lay there, until and arm snaking around his waist jolted him out of it. He turned his face from the wall to see Carlos occupying the other half of his bunk, and smiled.

_Cause it's been so long since I made a friend like you!_

**So? Cutest song ever right? For all you who didn't listen to me and go see the movie like I said, don't you want to now after listening to that song? I hope so.**

**Dude, I hate when people go like this at the bottom of these things (no offense if you do)**

**"Me: So Logan, what did you think?**

**Logan: It was awesome, I wish you had rated this 'M' though...**

**Me: Why, cause you wanna do more with Carlos?**

**Logan: No, because then we could have more fun in these ANs"**

**Okay, so maybe not that dirty, but IT STILL ANNOYS ME! Grrr... please don't do it. It's just weird for your readers. Or... not even that. It's just weird for me. Like... gah. It's one of my pet peeves. Like signing your PMs. I also find that really annoying. It's like... your name is RIGHT there, I don't need you telling me! Anyway... rant done.**

**FACT: Abraham Lincoln HATED being called Abe**

**FACT 2: The most common last name in the world is Chang. (I just had two name facts... they wanted to go together...)**


End file.
